Jafar
Jafar is a major Disney Villain and a fighter in 5 different tournaments. Disney Non-Disney Villains War Jafar first entered the war when ZigZag tried to take over Agrabah with the One-Eyes. The evil vizier countered by obtaining Genie and wishing to become an all-powerful sorceror. He then followed by destroying ZigZag's machine and sending him down a pit, thereby allowing Jafar to take over Agrabah and sent him on his own quest to survive the war through any means necessary. His first task was to find the Forbidden Arts spellbook in an orb. He was confronted by Clavius, who was sent to guard it by Rothbart. Jafar was able to defeat Clavius by blowing up the artifact. He then sent Merlock to obtain another lamp for double the power of Genie magic. He didn't get Genie's lamp, what a shock. Upon this revelation, Jafar decided to take the war into his own hands by manipulating Nekron and Merlock to fight each other, then abandoning them to their respective doom. He then went to battle Mok, but the alien sorceror fled, forcing Jafar to warn the Drej of Zurg's arrival, and then manipulating Kent Mansley to quit Frollo's faction and join the Ruberian alliance. During the final war of the worlds, Jafar and his new toady, Abis Mal, attacked and defeated Ruber's Griffon and Tyler, and then faced off against Rasputin. Unfortuantely, Jafar's wish to become a genie to defeat Rasputin ended with both of them being sent to their limbos. Disney Villains War Jafar entered the war when he first discovered Shan Yu's plans to take over Agrabah. Once again Jafar used the lamp to become a sorceror and did away with the Hun army. Afterwards, he set off to ally himself to Maleficent and Hades as a means to gain power. Needless to say, Hades wasn't pleased by Jafar's arrival. The sorceror knew this and quickly made it his goal to try and gain Maleficent's favor by having Merlock be destroyed by Madam Mim. The scheme worked, and Jafar gained his favor, but he had to repay it by battling Lady Tremaine. He succeded in that mission as well, and finally decided to backstab Hades and Maleficent for their hard work with him. To do so, he sent Felicia the cat to attack Hades, but she was destroyed by Cerberus, forcing Jafar to retreat and ally himself to Facilier's faction with the same goal in mind. While the forces of Facilier attacked the Forbidden Mountains, Jafar took advantage of the distraction to try and steal powerful artifacts form the Underworld, but ended up losing his minion Gazeem to Narissa. Angered, Jafar made his final wish to become an all-powerful genie once more, proving his strength by killing Mozenrath and Shan Yu, only to have his lamp be destroyed by Hades, resulting in the sorceror's final end... Or was it? As it turns out, when Maleficent entered the CGI realm and set out to bring forth her new faction by bringing back disney villains of the past, a side effect of her spell managed to resurrect Jafar, who quickly set out to regain power in the realms. First, he would need a base of operations, which he found in Dark Beauty Castle, where the Mad Doctor, who managed to survive his battle with Lord Dragaunus, and the Shadow Blot were lurking about. Jafar was able to use his dark magic to take care of the Shadow Blot, then quickly allied himself with the Mad Doctor, who revealed his treachery to the Shadow Blot by refusing to help it any longer. Marvel Disney Villains War In the Marvel war, Jafar first entered it by battling the Mandarin for the rings of power. He was able to defeat the asian sorceror, but lost the rings to the ends of the earth. Embitttered, he joined Maleficent's growing faction and became the recruiter of the team, bringing in Ursula, Hook, and Pete to their plan, only to be confronted once more by Hades as the second-in-command. He was later given the mission of battling Mesmero, dragon to Apocalypse, which he completed successfully. His next mission was to defeat Magneto, which resulted in his wasting of the wishes once again and his subsequent death by lamp melting. War of the Villains After Wario and Waluigi accidentally found Jafar's Quarters, Jafar made the two an offer that if they helped him get back at The Sultan, he'd make them rich beyond their wildest dreams. However, Wario and Waluigi wouldn't budge unless given the payment at once, even if it meant blowing up the palace. Jafar defended the hoard of Bob-Ombs shot at palace by the two with his superior socceror skills, causing Wario and Waluig to be blown off the blaster, launch and single Bob-Omb into the air, and land on the two, finishing them off for good. Later on, Jafar would fight The Dark Queen. Once again, his soccery lead him to victory by simply blasting General Slaughter and burning The Queen with a breath of fire. Category:Disney Villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Creator Favorites Category:Jafar's Alliance